powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trick or Treat (Revisited Series)
Trick or Treat is the 52nd episode of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Summary Kimberly and Skull compete on a game show in hopes of winning a new car or cash, but there's more tricks to worry about than just the questions when Rita's Pumpkin Rapper puts the Power Rangers on the ropes. Plot Kimberly boasts to Trini and Tommy that she is going to be competing on Trick or Treat, one of the most popular game shows in the country next to Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy!, and possibly win a new car or $500,000,000 in tax-free cash. Unfortunately, her opponent just happens to be Skull, whom Bulk claims is going to be unbeatable, though Kim claims they both were on a game show when they were kids. We flash back to young Kim and Skull competing on a game show modeled after Greed before we cut back to the present. Up in the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa has received word that her new monster Pumpkin Rapper has been planted and is ready to grow, and Rita vows to ruin Kim's chances at winning with the monster. As Trick or Treat begins, with even Alpha in an audience seat, the host explains the rules. Each contestant asks him a trick question, and stumping him earns a Pumpkin Point. The one with the most points at the end wins. While the other Rangers are cheering for Kimberly, Tommy (who couldn't go to the show due to having previously signed up for a karate tournament) and Ted (who agreed to accompany Tommy) stumble onto a pumpkin patch full of rotten pumpkins in the park. Rita panics and has Putties sents down to deter the two from finding her monster, but they fight them off and informs Zordon of the attack. Kimberly quickly takes an impressive lead on Pumpkin Points, while Bulk helps Skull cheat by giving him hints from the audience. Just when she is one point away from winning and taking the car or the cash, however, the other Rangers gesture to Kimberly that Zordon is calling and she is forced to fake a fainting spell in order to be taken off the set, making Skull the winner by default. Once they arrive at the Command Center, Zordon expresses his apologies for not allowing Kim to win the prize money and fills them in on the situation. After morphing, the Rangers arrive in the park and investigate the pumpkins. They suddenly latch onto their heads in an attempt to suffocate the Rangers, including Alpha and Ted, but Kimberly avoids getting caught and uses her Blade Blaster to free them. The pumpkins suddenly rise up and turn into pumpkin-headed Putties, and Pumpkin Rapper awakens to challenge the Rangers with both his electrified vines and his horrible rap-lyrics. Zordon is forced to summon Tommy into battle, costing him his spot in the tournament but saving the Rangers in time. With Tommy holding him down, the Rangers squash Pumpkin Rapper with the Power Blaster. Kimberly and Tommy shrug over being forced to lose their respective contests, but console themselves in knowing that they're both winners regardless. Bulk and Skull soon arrive to show off their new car, but their ride comes to an end when a representative of Network Standards and Practices at Star Pictures Studios declares Skull's win as forfeit due to his and Bulk's cheating and takes back the car, but not before telling Kim that she Kim will receive the money in Skull's place. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Green Ranger) (as Jason Frank) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maxxe Sternbaum as Young Kimberly (flashback footage) *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull (flashback footage) *Timothy Guest as Monty Conte *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Michael J. Sorich as Pumpkin Rapper (voice) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *??? as Network Standards and Practices Representative *??? as Vanna Elvira *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #1 *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #2 *??? as Alpha's Fan Girl #3 *Vanna White as herself *Pat Sajak as himself Notes *This episode was intended to have a zord fight. *The three girls from Life's a Masquerade (the ones that fawned over Alpha) reappear in this episode. *The studio's exterior shots were filmed on location at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California, with the sign now reading "Star Pictures Studios". **Pat Sajak and Vanna White make cameo appearances. *Alpha would next appear on a game show himself in the episode Alpha Presses His Luck. *Kimberly's prize money is used as follows: **The majority of it goes for funding the creation of the Power Chamber (in cooperation with the US tech industry and the Department of Defense). Alpha 5 draws up the plans for it and builds it himself. **Some of it goes to charity. **Some of it goes to the teens' bank accounts. **And the rest goes into savings. *Tommy appears from this episode up until "Missing Green", in which he is absent for two episodes until "White Light, Part 1". *This is the first episode to reveal a character's surname, with three being revealed; those being for Kimberly (Hart), Tommy (Oliver) and Skull (Skullovitch). *The first time two different Rangers were pulled away from something important to them in the same episode (Kimberly from Trick or Treat, Tommy from his karate match). *The footage of the martial artist at the competition is repeated from the Martial Arts Expo scene from "Green with Evil", but is played in its entirety as opposed to being cut off in its original airing. *Scorpina briefly appears, but has no dialogue. *Kimberly and Skull coming onto the Trick or Treat set from the audience is reminiscent of how contestants do so on The Price is Right. *Vanna Elvira is a spoof of Wheel of Fortune hostess Vanna White (who appears in an uncredited cameo appearance) and Elvira, Mistress of the Dark. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode